Tame
by Shad0wkatt
Summary: A short story from Reno's POV. The women will never tame this wild beast.


"I will tame you, Reno."

"I'm SO going to tame you, Reno."

"I'll make you only mine, Reno.  You watch."

"I'll do what those other girls can't; you'll be true to me.  You'll see."

Just two words for all you bitches: yeah right!  I can't even count how many of you I've heard tell me the same goddamn thing over and over.  All different types of women.  Cute, sassy ones, serious ones, hardened tough ones, classy ones…good gods, so many fucking types of women!  (So many types of women to fuck, on a side note.)  And the only thing they all have in common, is they think they're gonna get ME to be a faithful, good lil boy that laps up their every word and dances to the beat of their whip.  Honies, save the whips for the kink in the bedroom, that's all you'll ever use it for.

You ain't taming this wild beast, this rabid animal, this…goddamn I ain't even a STRAY dog!  Get over it girls.  The taste I give you is temporary, so enjoy it while it lasts.  I know I'll leave it lingering on your tongue forever, but you'll just have to live with that sweet memory, now won't ya?  That's right: memory.  That should be my middle name, 'cause I'm never anything more than that.  

Don't you see girls?  You fall in love with the aspect of me you want to tame and change so desperately.  I'm not an animal to be caged, locked away in your possession where others can't touch.  I have so much to offer, how can I deny all the other women what they crave?

And how do you think you'll be happy with me if you did tame me?  Let's face it you sick, tasty little masochists, one of the things you love about me is the way I make you cry.  You don't care what emotion I give you, as long as I give you one.  I make you smile - you love it.  I make you cry – you love it.  I draw your blood – the pain turns you on.  I hold you down, make you come…goddamn you really love that.  I get away with so much just because of the way I fuck a girl.  And the reason the sex is so good (besides the fact that I'm just one talented mofo) is because it makes you feel special.  It makes you feel as if you're so important that even a gigolo like me has interest in you enough to elongate our fleeting moment.  Wow.  Aren't we just a little naïve?  

Did you really expect to reach over in your bed and find me the next morning?

So sometimes a one-night stand isn't enough for me.  I'll admit it.  I admit that sometimes I find a girl whose flavor I crave for a little longer.  This is when it gets real interesting.  I let you come to me first, of course.  You're angry…ohh I like that.  You scream and yell at me for leaving your bed without saying goodbye.  The words 'heartless bastard,' and 'womanizing jerk,' escape your pouty lips; how original.  Like I haven't heard that shit before.

I give you a grin; tell you how nice our evening was.  How I want to see you again; the only reason I left so early was because it was an emergency.  You say you don't buy it; that you're not stupid.  

Oh my dear, you may not be stupid…but it's too late for you.  You're a goner, and any word that comes from my mouth you'll want to believe.  Even if you truly know you shouldn't, and that cute little voice in the back of your head screams off warning signals, you'll still let yourself believe me.  Because as much as you don't want to admit it, you still need my touch. 

And then the wicked dance continues.  I fuck your brains out; give you exactly what you want.  Every Friday night, while every Saturday I'm crawling the clubs for other women…fucking other women too.  Come on; don't tell me you don't know?  I know you do.  Especially by the way you say to me one day, "I'm going to tame you Reno."  That's how I know you know. 

It gets kinda old.  Boring?  Oh no…I could never bore of this.  

One day I know I'll meet that girl.  The one that will actually hold my attention, catch that morbid, twisted kind of madly passionate love only a monster like me could give.  And I'll put her through hell and back, over and over until we both die in each other's hot-blooded limbs.  We'll both know she'll own my heart, body, and soul…even if my wretched self will never settle down.  Such a reckless, wild animal I can't even control my own mind sometimes…tearing and ravaging everything I see apart to my liking.  

It'll hurt her.  I know it will.  But she won't care…'cause that's just the kind of person this girl will be.  

But the best part…the best fucking part of it all.  

She'll never once say the words, "I'll tame you Reno."  Because she'll never want to.


End file.
